


rose

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: The dreams should stop, now that they’ve fallen into bed together. They don’t.





	rose

**Author's Note:**

> written as a fill for the ‘rose’ card on my [femslashficlets prompt table challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/series/888948), as well as for the square ‘heat’ on my [gen prompt bingo card](https://snax0.dreamwidth.org/27494.html).
> 
> i was picturing early season a/o, but i guess it can read as anything. enjoy!

_rose —_

_love; beauty; passion._

 

 

Alex wakes to heat. To sweaty skin and an erratic heartbeat, to images of bodies, memories of moans, whimpers; of hitched breath and whispered words and _more, now, please._

The dreams—she’s been having them a lot, lately. She’d thought they would settle, that _actually_ falling into bed with Olivia would make them go away, but it’s the opposite. Now that she knows what it’s like—how good it can be—it’s only gotten worse.

She exhales slowly, shuts her eyes. The pictures are still in her head; the dim image of her bedroom replaced by half-remembered encounters. By Olivia’s apartment and memories of being pushed down on a mattress, of Olivia’s body on top of hers, of whispered words and guttural groans.

She’s wet between her thighs, hips rocking up into something that isn’t there. To lower a hand, slip her fingers into the heat, press against her clit—it’s easy. She draws a leg up, places her foot flat on the mattress, and lets the memories cloud her mind. Rubs two fingers against her clit with a desperate type of need as she remembers how it’d felt: skin on skin, hands clinging and clutching and roaming over body parts. The stretch of Olivia’s fingers. The feel of her mouth, hot and skilled and so much better than Alex had ever dared to imagine.

A moan catches in the back of her throat, Alex’s breath heavy as she works on herself. She knows it’s not going to last long—can feel the fire burning in the pit of her stomach, can feel it bubble and boil with every touch, every fleeting flash of memory. Her actions are practiced, precise. In tune with what she knows her body likes. She has no desire to drag it out, not now.

She relays her dream, thinks of Olivia’s promise of doing it again. Imagines kissing the length of Olivia’s thigh, the taste of her on her tongue as she works her open, the noises she’d make. Her skin is covered in a sheen of sweat, now, her body almost overwhelmingly warm with arousal.

When she comes, it’s with a choked off moan. Her eyes are shut, legs shaking lightly as pleasure spreads through her body. Alex lies there, panting. Opens her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Inhales deeply as her body calms down.  

She’s still catching her breath when the phone rings. She sighs at the sound, rolls across the bed to pick up the device, her sheets a tangled mess around her waist.

“Alexandra Cabot.”

“Hey.”

Just her luck.

“Liv.” Alex shuts her eyes as she says it, the name little more than a breath. “Something come up?”

“No—” Olivia cuts off, her voice replaced by the sound of a door shutting, by someone yelling goodbye in the distance. “We just finished up. I wanted to see if you were still awake.”

Alex turns to the side, only now noticing the 10:45 flashing across her alarm clock. Late, but not unusual.

“I’m up,” she says. And then, “Do you want to come over?”

She’s nervous, but she has no reason to be. Olivia’s response is immediate, a half-smile, half-smirk evident in her tone. “I’ll be there in twenty,” she says, and Alex smiles: soft and almost sweet.

She can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/elliotoiivia) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
